Awkward Desires
by testa de cuaderno
Summary: Roxas is just an unpopular, normal teenage kid going through some awkward puberty stages. Say some weird things, hang out with friends, get a girlfriend, and work on not becoming gay... Wait, what? eventual akuroku
1. Chapter 1 Geometry

**One**

** Geometry**

Roxas was hard-pressed in geometry. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why an oval wasn't just called a circle, or why a square was ALSO a rectangle, but a rectangle was NOT a square. Many times his teacher had explained it to him, but REALLY, he thought, weren't most shapes the same? And who cared about the circumference of a triangle. Wait, that wasn't right…

At any rate, this is how Roxas found himself being introduced to yet ANOTHER tutor for geometry. Where did this whole tutoring thing even come from? Roxas wanted to say that he really had no idea, it had just popped out of nowhere in particular, but that would be a lie. It would be a lie because Roxas DID remember where it had come from. His geometry teacher had been putting him through the strangler with tutors, one of whom had tried to strangle HIM, all because he had a little D- in the subject. What was the big deal?

At least, Roxas relented, he knew this tutor would not try to cause him bodily harm, as he had known her for quite some time. Namine was his new tutor, and this time he was sure he would learn something from her. Perhaps he was so sure of this because they had been friends for what seemed like forever. Perhaps he was so sure because of that strange feeling in his gut. But then again, that feeling might be caused by the school beef gravy… There was a reason Hayner warned him not to eat it, indeed. He hoped not to get sick all over Namine, especially in their first tutoring session together.

Through the lessons, Namine found that Roxas kept coming back to the topic of ovals. "Why aren't they just called 'Irregular Circles', like all other shapes are when they have that certain quality to them but are oddly deformed? Why do we have ovals, anyway? No one cares if it's an oval or a circle—they're both round."

Namine could only shake her head at Roxas and tell him that she really didn't know, and he should just accept it and move on. Roxas found that the topic was like an ex girlfriend or boyfriend; you can't just move on when it keeps flaunting itself right in your face every time you turn around.

However, as the lessons went on, Roxas's grade DID go up, and he seemed to be excelling at the subject. The two students also grew closer together; closer than they ever had been BEFORE as friends. Roxas now knew things he thought he'd never want to know, and truthfully STILL didn't really care about. He knew that Namine started her monthly period on the 27th or 28th of each month, and that her mother's was a week before her own. Truthfully, this information did come in handy to Roxas, though it disturbed him greatly as well. On the week before Namine's "special time" he would make sure they studied at his own house, and would not go near her moody mother. During the week of Namine's own "special time" he always found himself conveniently sick and able to avoid seeing a moody Namine. He found it easier to handle and stay close to Namine when he wasn't terrified of her.

A few months after tutoring had started with Namine, and a few weeks before the school's winter break, Roxas found himself debating over when and how to ask Namine to be his girlfriend, and maybe even go on a date with her. When he consulted Hayner about it, the boy suggested bringing it up over the subject of tampons and baby-making. When consulting Olette over it, she suggested bringing it up casually, perhaps with a flower in hand. When he asked Pence, Pence had just shrugged as he had absolutely no idea what girls liked.

"Maybe some ice cream?" he finally said.

Each of the ideas sounded equally ridiculous to Roxas, really, but out of all of them he did think Hayner's sounded most reasonable. However, he wouldn't be using any of his friend's suggestions. He decided that he would just go with the flow and bring it up however came most naturally.

As it is, the most natural thing that came to Roxas's mind when he decided to finally talk to Namine about the issue was "I don't wash between my toes before I go on dates with pretty girls like you because Pence said it was bad luck," and he followed it by staring at her with wide, hopeful eyes. Luckily for the awkward blond, Namine knew him well enough to interpret what this meant "Are you asking me out?" Roxas replied that he WAS asking her out, but only if she wanted to go out with him… and maybe be his girlfriend, he added. She laughed at him and nodded "Yes!"

Suddenly, Roxas found himself face to face with the prettiest geometry nerd he'd ever been blessed enough to know, considering that MOST geometry nerds are not that attractive or interesting. Her face was a perfect oval, like a circle that had its two sides gently compressed by a Thigh Master. And then Roxas realized the answer to an important question that had been plaguing him since before he started tutoring with Namine. This, he thought, is why it's important to have perfectly toned inner thighs. With that thought, Roxas kissed Namine.

* * *

Testa de Cuaderno

Please to be thanking my lovely Beta, penname Mirage Flames. 3


	2. Chapter 2 Growing Emotions on an

**Two**

**Growing Emotions on an Emotional Farm**

As Roxas would learn, kissing a girl over a few awkward phrases didn't make you in love. It did, however, make you "In Like". The difference between falling in LIKE* and falling in LOVE was to Roxas the same as the difference between dating and crushing.

*Teenage Dictionary

Falling In Like: Falling in love, but with fewer boundaries and less certainty.

The odd thing about falling in love, or in like, is that the feelings keep growing stronger as the relationship goes on. By the time the first date came along almost 2 whole days after his big move, Roxas could almost swear that he could FEEL his emotions growing.

Though they must have been growing out of his fingertips, really, because when had his fingernails last been this long? Unless nervousness made fingernails grow, of course, because his nervous system was probably worse off than an ADHD squirrel on crack, steroids, and super caffeinated NOS energy drink. It must have been obvious enough for his mother to catch, for she called to him as she passed "Roxas, dear, come down from the ceiling." Roxas dear would NOT come down from the ceiling, but he WOULD be dressed and properly attired, underwear and all, by the time he was to meet Namine for a movie date.

Outside the movie theatre, Roxas waited. And when he saw her walking towards him, it caused him to think of an outstandingly SHORT super model. He smiled, and she smiled back, and said "Let's go" in a tinkling voice that made Roxas wonder why girls voices didn't break when they hit puberty. Could Namine possibly be any more attractive with a low, manly voice? Or, for that matter, the voice of Ron the trucker, and the body hair to go with it.

Roxas bought Namine and himself tickets to the movie, neglected to notice the cashier stealing $4.50 of his change before sneaking off to buy a box of Junior Mints, and took his seat in the front row with his date to watch the EVER so interesting previews before the movie "Starfish" came on.

"I've read this book series," Namine whispered into his ear excitedly. He shivered. "It's about an aquatic vampire family who take in a lost mermaid—I hope the mermaid, Vella, looks real—and the sexiest vampire falls in love with her. It's very romantic." Roxas didn't care about the HOMO mermaid movie; he liked the way it felt when she whispered close to his ear like that.

By the time the movie was at its climax he'd managed to build up enough courage to lean over and kiss her cheek with a very MANLY blush. She ignored him. Yes, he decided, the feelings are definitely growing. She grew on him like she was a colony of E. coli and he was room-temperature Canadian beef. Maybe, he thought, love was on its merry way to him.

* * *

Testa de Cuarderno

Beta: Mirage Flames

This one was even shorter than the last. That much is disappointing. But! Even my Beta says it made her laugh, and that's good. The last attempt at a new chapter was total FAIL so it took me a while to recover and make a new one.

To anyone offended by the "HOMO" movie bit: I love gay people, this was meant as a joke. In fact, this whole story is quite literally going to be very gay.

To anyone who picked up on the Twilight reference and was offended: I read the whole series and loved it. It's just a joke.

This is probably the last time I'll waste space apologizing for offending people. If you're offended by my humor, please don't read any more of this story, or learn to take a joke. Thank you.


End file.
